As technologies advance and convenience of living is pursued, home automation for inspecting operation state and controlling operation of electronic products in the home using a personal terminal such as personal computer or mobile phone is developed and supplied. Using the home automation, a user can control the operation of the electronic product at a remote distance or at a close distance without having to directly contact the electronic product. However, the present-day home automation allows the user to select one of a plurality of modes pre-designed by a manufacturer. While products allowing the user to change the mode within a predefined range are developed, the range of the user change is not that wide in fact.
For example, a washing machine allows to select a washing mode by dividing a type of laundry into four or five types. However, the type of the laundry is far more diverse and it is not easy to define the washing modes suitable for characteristics of all of the clothes. Hence, while the user can change and use the washing mode based on the laundry in some degree, it is difficult for the user to be sure that the changed mode is an optimal mode for the corresponding laundry.
Accordingly, when the users are allowed to access a product control domain and the users can share information related to the detailed user washing mode which is set and verified by the users, the user's convenience can be maximized and concurrently the limited product use can advance to a higher level. This can be applied to not only the washing machine but also electrical appliances including other electronic products and automobiles.